1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening a rectangular sensor to a support part.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device for fastening a rectangular sensor to a support part is disclosed in DE 199 33 640 A1, in which the sensor can be fastened to a base plate, on which the stay parts are integrally formed, by means of clip parts, which act together with studs fashioned on the stay parts, the base plate in turn being fastenable to a support part. This device, however, is relatively complex in construction.
DE 103 26 853 A1 discloses a device for fastening a circular sensor to a support part, which exhibits a base plate, on which a circular guide wall surrounds a circular receiving recess. Catch projections which protrude outward radially are fashioned on the guide wall, engaging with a clip part, which spans a sensor having a circular cross section which is inserted in the receiving recess and sits in contact with the guide wall. This device, however, is designed with relatively high material expenditure, which manifests itself as costly, particularly in the case of large sensors with a large circumference.